Destati Fatali
by teaing
Summary: Act 5 up![FF8&10 AU][Inspired by Hamlet] Lies. Deceit. A young prince who is inevitably drawn in by madness. The best friend who is destined to kill him. And the death of a king who sends fate into turmoil. As Squall's suspicions arise, so do ghosts...
1. Act 1

**Destati Fatali**

Notes: Hiiiii o, thought I'd try to write a Final Fantasy fic for a change. Loosely based/inspired on Shakespeare's tragedy- "Hamlet". As mentioned, this is a crossover so expect... unusualness occurring. I wanted to try something different Other than that please enjoy and read & review, I'll love you forever and ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ;; this fiction is done for entertainment purposes only.

Warnings: AU. Some OOC.

_

* * *

Act I, Sc.i_

_Prologue_

The night was cold, although that itself was not unusual to Esthar's city, extremely hot days, followed by clear, cold nights.

But there was something in the air tonight.

There was a prevailing uneasiness, which would not dissipate despite the silence. Perhaps it was caused by the silence itself. But for whatever reason rest tonight in Esthar was uneasy.

King Laguna had been the ruler of Esthar for nearly twenty years, however his strength was waning and so the risk of open conflict grew greater. Galabadia was a greedy neighbour ready to take on any opportunity possible to challenge Esthar's authority.

With that in mind, the king had seen that his only son, Prince Squall, had been sent to train at the Balamb Garden. Military studies at the garden were strict and Laguna had hoped to install in Squall some of the qualities he considered most important.

Discipline.

Devotion.

Leadership.

For Squall had gained a reputation in Esthar as a philosopher rather than a strategist.

A thinker rather than a leader, that's what he, was.

To Laguna this meant the fall of Esthar. The prince would have to be instructed in the arts of war, leadership and discipline. There was no other child who could take the throne. Queen Raine had been dead for almost 17 years, passing from birth complications after Squall had been born.

For the king, his son held great happiness and sadness at the same time. At times he'd turn the prince away when Squall needed the comfort, and Laguna was paying for that mistake now.

The Estharian prince had grown up- a handsome young man, proud, smart... but not fit to be a ruler.

At least, not yet in Laguna's eyes.

They were the only family they had, and yet... they were strangers to each other. Laguna never overcame the grief of losing Raine and Squall blamed himself for it. The king did not think the prince guilty of such thing, but always kept a distant to the young prince.

This formality had eventually implanted in the boy's mind that his father blamed him for his mother's death.

In an attempt to provide Squall with a motherly figure, Laguna had remarried to Lady Edea from Balamb. A cunning woman, yet with good perception towards the people, the king had not regretted his choice. Though his heart belonged to Raine.

After their marriage, Balamb and Esthar had passed onto a time of prosperity.

Sir Seymour, the King's brother had also been more amiable lately. His diplomatic work and alliances had done a great deal to ensure Esthar's safety.

And despite all his pledges of loyalty... Laguna still had reserves towards his brother.

It was difficult to accept such relation. Seymour was nearly a decade younger than Laguna, probably closer in age to the young Prince. Laguna's father had been unfaithful to his previous queen and Seymour was the result.

Laguna had promised his father on his deathbed to keep Seymour as part of the royal family, with the same privileges he had.

The humiliation was...

Beyond bearable.

However, what worried Laguna more was his half-brother's ambition. Never before had he witness such a rabid lust for power, for wealth... Still, it could not go unsaid that Seymour was a leader.

Unlike Squall.

That single thought bothered the king a lot, so turning to Edea for advice, she suggested that they sent Squall to the Balamb Garden to continue his studies. She seemed confident that this would allow him to learn and become 'fit to rule'.

So as King Laguna rested in his bed tonight, thoughts concerning his son filled his slumber.

_

* * *

Act 1, Sc.ii _

_Balamb Garden: Military Academy_

"If you would finish reading the rest of chapter four tonight, that'll be all for this lesson." Quistis Trepe, instructor extraordinaire rested one hand on her hip as she watched the class scribble down their assignment. If only they were that enthusiastic at the beginning of the lesson...

Oh well.

The blond woman watched the clock.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One- the bell rang out startling those who'd been dosing in her lesson. Most students however, knew better than to do that and just gave a relived sigh.

"Class dismissed."

Her bright blue eyes watched her class file out, eager for lunch—she sought _him_ out.

"Your highness, if I may?" Quistis called out patiently to the handsome brown-haired man who, as usual, was trailing at the end of the crowd. Without further words, the student approached the desk, and waited. Clearing her throat, Quistis watched the rest of the class leave.

Silence.

Cloudy blue-grey eyes grew impatient as he regarded the instructor, "Yes, Instructor?" The prince had never been one for conversation. Squall shifted slightly, obviously uncomfortable, one hand holding his books, the other just left by his side, although he kept moving his fingers nervously.

"I just wanted to enquire about your studies, I trust they are going well?"

Inwardly sighing, Squall forced himself to reply, "Yes, very well-"

"And your injury?"

The prince automatically moved his hand up touching his forehead; a scar now decorated his handsome profile. A small accident during training. "Healing fast."

"Are you sure? Cadet Almasy has a record for reckless behaviour-"

"It was an accident Instructor Trepe," Squall kept his voice steady; he'd never been a fighter... until coming here. Injuring someone... still bothered him somewhat. "I injured him as well. There are no hard feelings between us."

Biting her lip, Quistis nodded. King Laguna had thrown a fit when he heard Squall had been injured and wanted to punish Seifer of Almasy for his insolence. However, the prince had been stubborn on the matter insisting that it was only an accident.

Besides, Lord Almasy was a close advisor of his father and uncle. Having his only son punished for accidentally injuring the prince would not go down well.

And Squall appreciated Seifer. Though he was a rival and a brutally honest person to the point of being rude; Seifer respected Squall for just being himself.

They were opposites, Seifer being rash and uncontrollable, Squall being introverted and reflective.

"I thank you for your concern." Squall said softly, then bowing his head slightly he left the room. He was not about to let his father punish someone because of a little accident, and not just someone—but a person Squall regarded as a friend.

Also rival.

But first and most foremost a friend.

"I think she likes you." A tall bond head appeared beside him as he made his way to the cafeteria.

"Don't be ridiculous, she was only enquiring about my studies."

"And your recent injury." Seifer of Almasy countered with a smirk.

Squall turned accusingly to the man, "You were eavesdropping?"

Shrugging in reply, the taller man entered the cafeteria first, leaving a very annoyed Prince behind.

_

* * *

Act 1, Sc.iii_

_Balamb Garden Cafeteria_

The room was bursting with life. People, cadets and professors crowded it, some sitting on tables with trays, others standing in-line for food.

Squall's expression didn't change, but if he could make a face, he would've been wrinkling his nose in disgust. Crowds of people were not his thing. People in general were not his 'thing'. Being a Prince avoiding public eye was impossible, but he tried.

Half of the reason he'd agreed to come here was that, as a student in Balamb it might become easier to avoid public eye.

Yeah right.

While coming to Balamb had allowed his a lot of more privacy than while in Esthar, teachers and classmates alike treated him as the Prince. You really could never run away from whom you were. Squall had finally accepted that the hard way.

Still coming here had allowed him at least to gain a friend in Seifer... and in Instructor Trepe. Though she still showed a great amount of concern for him, more than towards other cadets, she was still strict and had no qualms about handing him detention if his assignments were not completed in due time.

Seifer had already taken over a large table on the far side of the room. Slowly, Squall made his way there, sitting down, back towards the wall. It was a good place; from here he could pretty much observe all without being watched in return.

That's why Seifer had picked it. Squall only felt comfortable here.

He would have to hand it to his rival. Knew him a lot better than Squall had realized, knew him from just observing.

"Seifer!"

There she was.

A blue blur collided with the blond man sitting next to Squall.

Rinoa Heartilly giggled throwing her arms around the blond, kissing him on the cheek. "It took you ages to get here, I almost thought you weren't coming." The woman pulled over a chair and sat down.

Turning her dark eyes to the prince, the woman offered him a smile, "Hello Prince."

Cringe.

Squall forced himself to nod. Rinoa was one of the people who had never gotten over the idea of not calling him prince or highness or something along those lines. He found the girl to be quite all right, pretty, although a bit childish-

A giggle interrupted his thoughts.

Okay, amend that- very childish.

She did not study at Balamb; in fact, she was one of the ladies in the Court of Galabadia. Despite the enmities between the two kingdoms, she and Seifer had been dating for a while. So more often than not, one could find her in the visitor wing of the Garden or visiting Esthar's court.

Rinoa was not bad, however if she was here it usual meant—

"Hello Squall. Seifer," A woman with black hair and dark purple eye shadow sat on Squall's side leaning back.

Lulu was one of the only women who studied at the garden, she specialised in magic, and with her fighting skills, and she could give most of the others a run for their money. The prince had to admit to being slightly intimidated by her attitude. But he never said anything, after all his attitude left much to be desired of him.

"GUYS!"

Ah. Yes, hyperactivity-ness incarnate had just arrived.

Rikku.

Lady Rinoa's travelling companion.

She took a seat next to Lulu, the stern woman who was Rinoa's companion within the Balamb garden.

Lulu called it babysitting.

Squall paused watching the group. Seifer and Rinoa talking animatedly about something, while Lulu yawned from time to time. Rikku turned to him—

'Here we go....' The prince sighed.

"How are you doing Prince? It's been ages since I've seen you..." Rikku started excitedly.

Part of the prince couldn't help but be appreciative of Rikku's attempts to be nice to him; most people had given up rather quickly. Rinoa tried because he was Seifer's friend... but Rikku had no real reason.

"I've been fine."

Silence.

Oh? So Rikku was not too talkative today? That was something new.

He wanted to say something... but instead he shrugged a little turning to the conversation between Seifer and Rinoa.

"You guys will be graduating soon, right?" Rinoa glanced at Squall, noticing that he had joined their conversation.

Seifer nodded, "Yep, one week's time, it'll be great."

No, it wouldn't. Squall had no desire to return to Esthar.

Though...

"You don't want to go back?" his friend asked regarding him behind his jaded green eyes.

Shrugging the prince replied, "There are good and bad things."

"You're worrying too much about the bad things." Seifer nodded, his hand holding that of Lady Rinoa.

An aura of uncomfortable silence along with gloom settled.

Glancing apprehensively between the two men, Rinoa rose, "Guess we should leave you boys for a chat?" she suggested with a playful wink.

Chuckling slightly Seifer nodded, "But I'll see you in the afternoon, we can take a walk in town or something."

Satisfied with that suggestion Rinoa nodded then exited along with her escorts. Rikku who waved cheerfully and Lulu who just... nodded.

Slapping him on the shoulder Seifer laughed, "Come off it highness," he teased, "Your gloom is scaring everyone away."

When Squall didn't reply he turned serious, "I mean it Squall, just enjoy the moment."

"Who knows, tomorrow you might have to be king!"

Hyne forbid.

Cringing again, the prince nodded.

But then again tomorrow could be more promising, right?

Hardly... tomorrow would just drawn him closer to what would be his unavoidable fate.

__

__

__

_End of Act 1_

* * *

Notes: About the Seifer and Rinoa part... I dunno. It just seemed fitting for the moment. Still... sorry to disappoint any Rinoa fans or SquallxRinoa fans but she won't play a major part in the story... nor will that pairing. I wanted to try something different... so please give it a chance; you might like it in the end. gives big puppy eyes

Please read and review throws candy at readers


	2. Act 2

**Destati Fatali**

Notes: Hiiiii o, thought I'd try to write a Final Fantasy fic for a change. Loosely based/inspired on Shakespeare's tragedy- "Hamlet". As mentioned, this is a crossover so expect... unusualness occurring. I wanted to try something different Other than that please enjoy and read & review, I'll love you forever and ever.

Special thank you to Gord, Loki Flamewing, The Truth, RenaLanford65

Also to Teri for her inspiration and patience XP.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ;; this fiction is done for entertainment purposes only.

Warnings: AU. Some OOC.

_

* * *

Act 2, Sc.i_

_Balamb Garden: Main Balcony_

Quistis left her office, locking the door behind her. Her blonde hair was pulled up as usual. These days there seemed to be a renewed dullness in the garden. Or maybe it was because graduation was so soon...

Walking over to a balcony, she allowed her thoughts to drift.

Shortly after Seifer and the others left, Squall retired from the cafeteria, searching for some peace and privacy. Making a mental note to enquire Seifer about his family when he got back, the brown-haired youth sighed.

His blue-grey eyes caught sight of his favourite instructor making her way across the hall to the balcony.

Squall was watching Quistis, before he decided to approach her, although he could never voice it, he did appreciate her concern most of the time.

Quistis jumped and turned around. She smiled fondly at Squall. She bowed her head slightly. "Hello, Squall." she greeted softly. She couldn't admit it, not out-loud at least but her fondness for the prince went very deep... how deep, she didn't try to examine.

It was better not to.

Squall nodded, "I wanted to thank you for your... concern." the prince said nodding his head as well, he ignored the fact she was startled on his arrival and took a place by her side on the balcony. "The graduation is next week."

She nodded. "Yes, I'm very proud of you, Squall. You've progressed very well. I can only take pride in how well my students become and hope it's my aid that's helped them." She tilted her head. "How do you feel about graduation, Squall?"

The prince sighed, and for a minute he considered to forget replying... however, during the last few months the instructor's concern and dedication outside of class had wormed their way into his heart, and he couldn't deny to feel a bond of friendship with the teacher.

She deserved a reply.

"Thank you..." he muttered hiding his eyes behind his brown hair.

"It's just... I'm not looking forward to the graduation."

Quistis smiled inwardly. Her attempts at conversation had for once proved fruitful. "Afraid of returning to the duties of being a real Prince?" She asked softly.

He hated it when people read him like that. First Seifer... now Instructor Trepe...

Nodding numbly the Prince sighed, "I'm not... fit to lead."

I would much rather be hiding away somewhere.

"But I don't have a choice."

Quistis wanted to reach out and place a hand on his shoulder to show her support but Squall wasn't one to appreciate being smothered. "I disagree greatly. You're better off ruling then most. Your desires aren't power and fame. I feel in my heart that you could be a better king, a fairer king..." she sighed softly. "Its in you, waiting for you to find it. In time you'll see. Many kings, the greatest ones, didn't believe their potential."

For a second, a shadowy smile lit the prince's features, only to dissipate in an instant. "I appreciate your confidence Instructor,"

Well? What else could he say?

After all, Squall was not quite in agreement with her words, even if Quistis' words were sincere. Being a king was just not in his ... abilities. After all, his uncle was much keener on ruling, leading, and diplomacy. Why couldn't the crown go to him then?

Quistis sighed and turned her back to the view, crossing her arms over her chest, she sighed, "I'm a bit sad as well. It's hard being a teacher. You bond wit students who leave and most never return for a simple hello..." the blond whispered.

Squall didn't say anything; he would probably be one of those. After all, being a Prince had its minus points, he would have to spend a lot of time dealing with the countries problems...

His social life would then revolve around a bunch of tedious old men, or opportunist trying to suck up to him because of his rank.

Yippie.

Now that sounded like an 'ideal' life.

Quistis was not surprised and took a deep breath to steady herself. "I guess you'll be one of them, huh?" She tightened her grip around herself. Could she stand never seeing Squall again? She clenched her jaw.

"Well, I guess you can tell I'm in agreement with you...." she whispered, looking away from him.

Squall didn't move, he'd rather not answer that question.

It sounded rhetorical. Besides, who knew, he may choose to keep contact.

Quistis' mind was so brilliant, she could certainly work wonders in court... as an advisor.

"... It's who I am."

He couldn't change the fact he was the future king.

"Fine." she whispered softly.

However, that wouldn't change the fact that the instructor had won the Prince's trust, and Hyne knew that Squall would be needing all the advice he could get. Taking decisions had never been his forte, and being King implied a lot of decision making.

It was her who broke the silence again.

"Will you miss it here?" she refrained from asking if he'd miss her... that's she truly wished to know. But her professional attitude kept her from going so far. 'He's just a student.' Her mind chided.

Squall blinked, feeling indecision wash over him, "I... I guess so." the prince leaned slightly back, and shook his head. Words were not his forte either... what irony. And he was supposed to rule over people?

Impossible.

"It has been a worthwhile experience, Instructor."

Quistis smiled. That had to be enough for now. She could only ask for so much. Maybe... Maybe at graduation she'd try again. But for now... "I understand." she said softly and straightened up and faced Squall.

"Well, your highness, I must agree. It's been a pleasure having you in my class." she looked at his profile... she saw it in him. She felt it in herself. Before her was a king. She only hoped her intuition hadn't failed her in that judgement.

He would make a great king, would he not?

Shaking her head, Quistis brushed away any doubts that flicked across her mind.

Squall turned to the blond and bowed his head politely. He disliked being called highness... but it was inevitable. He might as well learn to accept it now.

Though it wasn't easy.

He would be king. Hyne only knew when.

"If you excuse me Instructor Trepe." And with that the brown-haired youth turned away from the balcony back inside, the idea of resting in his dorm suddenly seemed appealing. Especially since Seifer was probably still out with Rinoa, it was only late afternoon.

_

* * *

Act 2, Sc.ii_

_Esthar: Royal Palace, Courtyard _

"You concern yourself with trivial matters Lord Braska." Seymour waved his hand impatiently. "Matters have all been arranged for everyone's.... best benefit." The blue haired man paused in order to add a dramatic emphasis so his words.

"I know that Lord Seymour but plot—"

"Who said anything about such treacherous means?"

Braska shifted unhappily and nodded, "No one my lord..."

"Good." The guado tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Then all will continue as foreseen."

"Wouldn't it be wiser to wait—?"

Seymour shook his head, "My dear friend, we've been doing enough waiting." His glare turned threatening, "Unless, of course, you mean to back out now?"

The High Priest shook his head vigorously, "No, indeed not, my Lord. You know my family have pledged to serve you." Bowing his head, Braska waited, holding his breath, until Seymour touched his shoulder.

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, the High Priest looked up again. However, the look given to him by the blue-haired man was enough. Turning around, his royal robes making a rustling sound, the King's half-brother replied: "I hope you remember that, High Priest Braska of Almasy."

"I really hope you do."

Seymour's eyes flicked up to catch sight of Queen Edea's delicate frame sitting near the fountains. The black-haired woman gave them a warm smile and a polite bow of her head, which was returned with an elegant bow from Braska and—

The regal man beside the high priest returned the queen's unknowing smile, with a predatory one.

Power could corrupt anyone.

_

* * *

Act 2, Sc.iii_

_Esthar: Royal Palace, Private Chambers_

Delicate violets were placed in a vase beside her desk, the woman rose pushing the wooden chair back. A light scrapping sound echoed across the chambers along with the soft jingle of a bell.

Lady Yuna stretched rubbing her hands softly. Most of the day had been spent up in her room studying literature, plays and art.

Things suited for a lady.

Things that her father and brother approved of.

Her multi-coloured eyes turned to the window glancing at the gardens below. One of the reasons she loved this room was the privileged view of the gardens. Especially now, all the flowers were blossoming. Exotic flowers that needed little water.

It was truly a spectacular sight.

But the blooming flowers carried with them the sense of time. Though living here seemed to freeze time, the changing vegetation was the proof of time.

Time that came and went, but never stayed.

It would be time soon.

The young lady was already anticipating her older brother's return...

Sharp knocking jerked Yuna from her thoughts and she shut the book on top of her desk before calling, "Yes?"

Slowly the heavy wooden door opened, revealing a large individual standing at the entrance. The sight of the creature standing before it would have intimidated most, however Yuna was not one of them. "Khimari." She greeted with a bow.

Grunting in acknowledgement the tall, feral creature spoke slowly, "Lord Braska, Lord Seymour and His Royal Highness ask for you milady."

Oh.

Nodding softly Yuna checked her reflection on the mirror, trying to smooth a bit the unruly locks of hair. After giving her clothes a satisfactory check, she smoothed her long skirt and elegant top, the long sleeves flowing as she rested her arms by her side.

It was much more comfortable to wear her short skirt, but her father had always made it quite clear what he expected from her. Besides she was meant to appear before the King and his brother. It would be quite unforgivable to wear anything else.

And off she went, escorted by the Ronso guardian to the courtroom and the great hall.

_

* * *

Act 2, Sc.iv _

_Esthar: Royal Palace, Great Hall_

Laguna was resting his chin on the back of his hand. Annoyance was written all over his face. "Why must you summon the poor girl, brother? She's probably busy."

Smiling patiently, Seymour replied, "I want her to be witness to this, after all, it's quite an honour what lord Braska wants to propose."

"I suppose so—"

Knocking interrupted the three men from continuing their discussion, the Great Hall's doors opened, Khimari holding them. Lady Yuna's delicate frame could be discerned as she stepped into the hall.

After taking a couple of paces towards them, she bowed deeply, her skirt flowing neatly around her as she rose up again.

"Please dear, don't be so formal." The king flashed her a reassuring smile.

Yuna returned the smile and nodded, "Good afternoon, if I may enquire the reason for this summoning?"

Smirking slightly, the guado shook his head, "All business then Lady Yuna? How very ... efficient." Though his tone made it sound more like an insult. "You study too hard, after all you are still young. A blossoming violet." He said reaching out and playfully tugging her blue beads.

As his elongated fingers made contact with the bead, a soft chiming sound was produced. "And so very musical."

"That's enough." Laguna cut shortly, for some reason, Seymour's exchange with the girl made him nervous. It was almost as if he were about to pounce... of course he wouldn't dare do that with High Priest Braska here, would he?

Paranoid? He?

Maybe more than a little.

Seymour pulled back, looking very grave, "My apologies, it's just I never noticed how fair she's become, so pure and... radiant." The man stopped sensing the King's glare.

The king gave another weary sigh before speaking up, "Lady Yuna, it is coming to a time where your future comes into question."

"Your father was very preoccupied with you, since you have rejected several suitors. However, new circumstances have called to our attention that there is no need for you to marry against your will." Laguna gave a smile.

"And he has graciously given his consent, so with your approval now..." the black-haired man nodded, "With your approval, I hope you will consider the offer, but I'll allow Lord Almasy to explain."

Braska nodded then looked at his only daughter, though he didn't seem pleased.

It was far from it.

"I have decided to allow you, my dear daughter, to become the next High Priestess of Esthar, at the service of the future king, Prince Squall."

Shock.

Yuna just stared at her father with disbelief, then at the King. It took several minutes for her to compose enough to speak again, "I will accept if that is what your lordship wants."

Laguna laughed, "You really have a priceless daughter Braska. No need to be so formal, you can refuse if you wish."

"N-no!" The woman shook her head, biting her lip she glanced at her father, "But if your lordship would rather have me marry..."

"Nonsense!" Laguna waved his hand impatiently. "You have the talent Lady Yuna, and the loyalty a king requires from his High Priest—"

At the mention of loyalty, Braska shifted slightly.

"Or Priestess. Your dedication and determination is also commendable Lady, my son should be honoured to have you in his court."

It was a sincere compliment and Yuna smiled warmly in return.

The king always had such a way with people.

"I thank you, and gladly accept, I shall try to not disappoint you or Prince Squall."

"Then this is decided—"Yuna bowed in front of Laguna's throne, the king reached forward grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her up, he also took the opportunity to whisper— "No matter what happens. Promise me... you'll see this through."

The fierceness of his words caught her by surprise, but the future high priestess nodded, "I... promise."

Braska and Seymour, who had been unable to overhear that, glanced at each other with questioning looks.

Outside, the rain clouds had gathered... and for a change, a storm raged outside.

_

* * *

Act 2, Sc.v_

_Balamb Garden: Squall's Room_

An unending storm had started the afternoon yesterday and had continued all night until today. Yawning sleepily, the Prince turned on his side with the intention of getting another couple of minutes in bed.

In Balamb such a storm was unusual. It made Squall uneasy.

Very unsettled, as if something was occurring, something important, something he should know.

Sleeping some more seemed like a likely option until his dorm room slammed opened.

Squall, very careful of his privacy turned with a scowl to the intruder, only to have his face frozen with surprise.

It was Seifer, and he was soaked, from top to bottom. His face was twisted with pain—not physical but...

"He's dead..."

The stone mask in which Squall hid faded, "What?"

"He's dead," Seifer repeated numbly, "King Laguna passed away last night."

_End of Act 2_

* * *

Notes: ;; Weee, the plot thickens... the ending was a bit sudden, but... it just felt right to stop there...

Please read and review

Gord- Yesh odd pairings are a lot of fun. bows Thank you very much for reviewing.

Loki Flamewing- Waii, thanks for giving the story a chance, it is an odd plot, but I hope it won't disappoint. bows Thank you for the review.

The Truth- Yay feels loved Arigato

RenaLanford65- Oh definitely! Final Fantasy leaves a lot of area for fanfic writers to explore. I'm a sucker for AU tho. One can just see Squall as a Prince, ne? glomps Thank you for reviewing.


	3. Act 3

**Destati Fatali**

Notes: First thing is first, I apologise for my lack of updates, it has been a bit hectic for me these last months and the muses refuse to cooperate with me. Anyways, without further ado here is Act III

Loosely based/inspired on Shakespeare's tragedy- "Hamlet". As mentioned, this is a crossover so expect... unusualness occurring. I wanted to try something different

Other than that please enjoy and read & review, I'll love you forever and ever.

Special thank you to Gord, Loki Flamewing, RenaLanford65, ff-fangurl15. huggles

Also to Teri for her inspiration and patience XP.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ;; this fiction is done for entertainment purposes only.

Warnings: AU. Some OOC.

_

* * *

Act 3, Sc.i_

_Esthar Palace: Great Hall_

Long black veils decorated the usually animate halls. The sky outside reflected the mood of the court, clouds keeping the sun's rays out.

Gloom.

Yes, that was the word Lady Yuna was looking for to describe this scene.

Gloom and mourning.

Laguna had been a greatly loved ruler, under him Esthar had grown and become prosperous, a powerful nation which stood proudly among others. A country, which had grown to rival Galabadia, Zanarkand and Bevelle.

Under King Laguna and Queen Edea the union of Balamb and Esthar had taken place.

And his dead had come so suddenly; Yuna could clearly remember yesterday— the King's fierce voice, making her promise.

It was as if he had known.

The memory of that promise was enough to further strengthen her resolve to see it through. Out of the few customs that Khimari had chosen to teach her— one was to respect the wish of a dying man. Technically, Laguna had not been dying yesterday... but it didn't matter, she would see this through.

She would serve Squall.

And hope that would be enough.

Squall and Yuna knew each other before the prince's enrolment in the Balamb Garden, three years ago.

Their association had always been a polite one, Squall was reserved and so was Yuna. Lord Braska had become enamoured with the idea of them two together and on several occasions dropped Laguna hints about it.

During Squall's study at Balamb both had remained constant correspondents.

And it was that which had brought them closer, Squall always had much to say, and words were not sufficient. However, when the Prince wrote... it was a whole new side to him. The future high priestess would never claim to know him perfectly.

But there was affection between them.

At least in their letters. Seeing him would be a whole new matter altogether.

"Prince Squall and his guard have arrived..."

Yuna took a deep breath.

_

* * *

Act 3, Sc.ii_

_Esthar Palace: Private chambers_

The rain had yet to cease. It was as if the sky itself was mourning a loss. That or enraged at a deadly sin. Seifer sat in his room, mind lost in thought. He awaited his sister. Somehow, he had pictured their reunion to be... different from this.

It had been so long since he last saw her, and now she was no longer just a little girl- but a young lady.

A young lady who was to serve as High Priestess to the future king.

Knocking interrupted his thoughts.

Yuna...

Lady Yuna had been sent upstairs to summon her brother for the ceremony.

Seifer stood. He approached the door and openned it. He met eyes with his sister. "yes?" he said hoarsely. He had been subdued to silence for such a long while...

"Brother." She bowed her head respectfully, "Father has sent me... to get you, it's time... almost for the main proceedings to start. Lord Seymour will be... leading."

Seifer sighed. Such formality radiated from his sister, she seemed so distant, or was that just him? "Of course..." he stepped out and stood before her, forcing himself to smile a little, "Yuna..." The knight placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How have you been?" he enquired, having missed the chance to speak with her in privacy before.

Yuna hugged her brother instinctively, all formality melted away, "I've missed you." she looked up warmly at him, her eyes a little full of silent tears. "I've been alright my lord." she bowed again remembering she was addressing not just her brother, but a knight.

/Never forget your place/ Was what her father said, she had to be an obedient daughter and sister.

"What about you?"

Seifer nodded. "I've fared well. Graduation is approaching," he said softly, "You've changed..." he added as they began their way out of the wing. The corridors decorated with elegant swirls of black. Seifer who was accustomed to the castle's cheerful decoration felt a little alien to these changed surroundings.

He didn't belong here.

"I have my lord?" Yuna bowed her head again, submissively, "Is that a good thing...brother?"

He thought a moment. There had been a lot of changes lately. So answering that question was not that easy, considering the young girl by his side, the blond shrugged.

His sister was now... a true lady it seemed. "I believe so." he assumed.

"I thank you for your words." Yuna smiled warmly at Seifer, linking her arm with his. "I only regret that our meeting has to take place under such dreary circumstances."

Yes. She regretted that.

Those last words were the ones she had said to the young Prince a while ago as he passed her without acknowledgement.

Squall had not replied but continued walking.

Seifer nodded and replied, jerking the brown-haired girl from her thoughts, "Yes, it's true." he murmured in agreement.

He placed his hand over his sister's. "While I was at school... have I missed any other changes?" he inquired, the general atmosphere felt different, as if there had been more alterations he was unaware of.

'I wonder how Squall is taking this...' he thought to himself about his friend.

"Nothing much, except father, Lord Seymour and King Laguna -Hyne rest his soul- named me the future high priestess of Esthar." Yuna couldn't conceal the pleased tone in her voice.

Even if it was inappropriate during the circumstances.

Seifer smiled proudly at his sister. "I'm proud of you then." He went to continue his congratulations when a familiar form came up the steps.

Head master Cid of Balamb. The old man appeared lost.

Frowning, Seifer approached him, "Headmaster?"

Cid turned to them and smiled. "Hello young Knight Almasy. I am in search of His highness, the Prince. Seems he is no where to be found."

Yuna replied for her brother, "Headmaster Cid, I believe that Prince Squall is in his rooms, preparing for... tonight." the lady gave a deep bow of respect. "If you would like me to inform you are looking for him...?"

The Headmaster blinked and bowed in return to the Lady. "Ah lovely Lady, please, if you may?" he asked gently.

Seifer blinked. He really wasn't used to seeing his sister act like that. Not at all, she'd been so rebellious at one time. Now she was...

A Lady.

She was to meet expectations... the very expectations he remembered once having for her. It was odd. Somehow, seeing her act like that brought no satisfaction to the knight.

True, she had once been a much freer spirit, but that had changed when Squall and Seifer left to Balamb. With only her left, Lord Braska took special care if making sure she rose to the expectations desired.

Yuna smiled at Headmaster Cid, "Then I shall return shortly, brother, headmaster, if I may take my leave." she bowed at both of them before heading up the staircase towards Squall's room.

_

* * *

Act 3, Sc.iii_

_Esthar Palace: Royal Chambers_

Squall sat at the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.

Everything had been so sudden.

He could still picture Laguna's smiling face, wishing him farewell before his return to Balamb for the last semester of the course.

Why?

Why had this happened?

Mere words could not express the prince's ache; nothing mattered but that pain, it would consume him. Squall would let it consume him. How could Laguna have died like that?

No- he wouldn't accept it.

Couldn't.

What had the physician said?

A failing heart?

It was a lie!

Laguna had never suffered any heart problems. It was...

A lie!

"Liar!" the prince jumped to his feet knocking aside the book on the bedside table, the unoffending object hit the floor with a dull thud.

Sinking down again, Squall ran his fingers through his hair refusing to cry. The only sound filling the room was that of the pounding rain against the windows. A light tapping sound was heard at the door, so softly, as if the figure on the other side was afraid of disturbing.

Lifting his blue eyes, the prince cleared his throat, "C-"his voice sounded as if he were on the verge of crying. No, that was not the impression Squall wanted to give, so clearing his throat he spoke up again. This time loud and clear, "Come in."

The door slid open slowly, and Squall recognized the small sound made by the beads in the intruder's hair.

Lady Yuna.

He recalled meeting her upon his arrival, but the pain had blinded him completely, just drowning out everything. The prince didn't move, just watching her calmly behind carefully guarded eyes.

As the young woman stepped inside she dropped in a courtesy, "Your Highness, headmaster Cid of Balamb is here to see you." Yuna remained with her hair bowed down until she felt the prince moved closer.

She looked up at him awkwardly. No, these were not the circumstances in which he'd hoped to see him again.

Slowly, the prince took the young woman's hands and kissed the back of it, "Thank you." He said releasing her hand. "I have not been myself since the news..."

Squall's way of apologising without saying sorry.

Understanding, Yuna bowed her head again, "Of course, Highness."

"Squall."

"Prince Squall."

"Only in public." The young man sighed heavily. This was a burden he had never wanted. Offering his arm to the woman in front of him, he added: "Shall we go down?"

"As you wish."

_

* * *

Act 3, Sc.iv_

_Esthar Palace: Corridor_

"My Lord, you seem-"

Seifer walked away from the headmaster rudely, frowning the headmaster watched him leave. Seifer grumbled softly, "I do not need uninvolved people in my business."

If Squall was ice, Seifer was fire.

A few minutes later, Squall descended down the stairs, with Yuna by his side. The woman followed him until he was close to Cid, and then took her leave from the prince. The head of Balamb took praise of her impeccable manners.

Almost too perfect.

Like the prince's own...

"Headmaster?" Squall enquired.

Cid frowned at the Prince." How are you faring your highness?" he asked gently.

Squall shook his head softly, "As well as one who has just lost a father can fare." he replied.

The death of his father had removed the icy mask... leaving ... something else behind. Something so dark. Something, which had been best, left undisturbed before.

Headmaster nodded. "Well I understand this loss is great. I also understand that you are to be taking his place as king. In this case, you will be considered a graduate of Balamb. We don't expect you at graduation..." he said simply.

"I'm here with Instructor Trepe is to give you your certificate."

Squall's eyes hardened. "Then you are very mistaken Headmaster, it is my uncle, Lord Seymour, who will be taking the crown."

Headmaster Cid looked to him. "Professor Trepe told me that would be the likely case. Either way if you wish to stay rather then return to Balamb..." he trailed off. Quistis warned him about this. She merely said that the young Prince would not be prepared for the task. Cid thought better of Squall but it seems....

"It will be announced tonight." Squall said folding his arms, he nodded at the Headmaster, "I will remain in Esthar for now, even though I am not obliged to do so... I feel as if I should. It would probably be the right thing to do."

Headmaster Cid bowed. "As you wish your highness. And it was requested of me to deliver this message from your instructor." he straightened. "If you need a final word with her before we leave tonight, just send for her." he turned and continued down the steps, leaving the prince to his own thoughts.

The headmaster was highly disappointed and he hoped it shown in his eyes.

"Thank you Headmaster." Squall turned away from Cid. But it was more than that; he couldn't return to Balamb... something was holding him here. A supernatural force which would not let him part.

His father would've said it was the power of a beautiful woman over him, but though Squall was glad to see Lady Yuna... he couldn't say that it was entirely because of her that he choose to stay.

No, it was something that he had sensed in the air once he stepped off the carriage.

The rain pounded outside, but it was not crying. There was no mourning tone in the howling winds outside.

No, it was outraged.

Squall heard it.

Murder.

_End of Act 3_

* * *

Notes: ;; Weee, the plot thickens a bit more and before anyone kills me on the pairing of this fic- because I don't want any flames regarding this pairing.

First of all this is an AU, so... why not? I do believe that Squall and Yuna would look cute together, however, the purpose of this pairing is more than just aesthetic.

When I decided to do a fic based on Hamlet I had to find characters that suited the original characters of Hamlet. Squall for me fits as a perfect tragic prince, Laguna a good-hearted king, Seymour as the scheming brother... and so on. When it came to the part of Ophelia it was a little more difficult, her character is (to my perception at least) supposed to be one of innocence and obedience. Rinoa certainly did not fit this role but Yuna did. Yuna in FFX is rather quiet, innocent but strong headed and she obeys Yevon's teach- during the beginning anyhow- and so to my mind she suited the role of Ophelia best.

It is quite a difficult pairing to write, and I want to make it as believable as possible, also based on how Hamlet acts with Ophelia in Shakespeare's play.

Anyways, I hope that made some sense.

Please read and review

Gord- Thank you for your review, I am glad you are enjoying this, is also hoping that this fic will develop into something quite unique Arigato for your thoughtful review

Loki Flamewing- Thank you, bows Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

ff-fangurl15- Yes, it will have Zell and Tidus, ect. It may also include some of the characters from FFX2 as well. But I won't spoil anything.

RenaLanford65- Arigato for the review!

Thank you for reviewing, you guys keep the story going. So please keep reviewing, author's like to please their readers.


	4. Act 4

**Destati Fatali**

Notes: OMG An update! XP I'm am so sorry guys. I just ran into a huge block with this fic and decided to leave it alone... . it took me a while to get back into writing it... but... I do hope to finish it within the next couple of weeks. But... sets muse traps around the room

Loosely based/inspired on Shakespeare's tragedy- "Hamlet". As mentioned, this is a crossover so expect... unusualness occurring. I wanted to try something different

Other than that please enjoy and read & review, I'll love you forever and ever.

Special thank you to Gord, RenaLanford65 and Teri. worships, huggles thank you very much for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ;; this fiction is done for entertainment purposes only.

Warnings: AU. Some OOC.

_

* * *

Act 4, Sc.i_

_Esthar Palace: Great Hall_

The music didn't fit the atmosphere.

That was the first thought flicking across the prince's mind as he stepped into the Great Hall, his future high priestess by his side. Yuna seemed at more ease than Squall, more accustomed to what was expected.

Politely she waited in the entrance as the music died down, silence covering the room like a thick veil. Not even murmurs were heard in the crowd as Squall stepped forward, along the velvet carpet towards the throne- where Sir Seymour was sitting, with Queen Edea by his side- a sight that displeased the prince.

Breath.

Step forward.

Bow.

Squall's blue eyes never left his uncle's as he bowed his head.

Seymour's sombre face did not change, but the prince saw it- glowing inside his uncle's eyes- that glint of pure madness, a hunter who had just killed. Wild, untamed, vicious.

The look of a killer.

Never before had the prince felt so sick, so disgusted with this man in front of him, and never before had he been forced to keep his face still, his manners perfect, his temper in check.

"My son," Seymour began slowly, with a tone of fake sincerity- of that Squall was certain- he could smell the man's lying breath from where he stood. "I hope you can see that I have no intention if trying to replace your father, I merely wish..."

He paused for effect, as if this had all been rehearsed beforehand, "... to lessen your pain, and thus it is with great sorrow that I accept the duties of the king."

"However, it is also with great joy that I announce the fact Queen Edea has agreed to being my wife." Seymour took her hand and stroked it with the back of his thumb, and the raven-haired woman smiled up at him.

As if her husband had not died recently.

As if nothing mattered.

But this man.

Squall felt ill, he wanted to scream, to strike but all he could do was bow and step back, his grip tightening around Yuna's arm slightly.

How dare this man.

How dare his mother do this!

_

* * *

Act 4, Sc.ii_

_Esthar Palace: Great Hall_

"Delicate like a flower."

"Indeed, a lovely, lovely girl, and the favourite of Edea."

"I appreciate your compliments towards my daughter." Lord Braska gave a pleased nod, and lifted his cup sipping the white wine within.

"And your son, a fine knight he'll make. Probably be promoted to captain of the Prince's escorts."

"Indeed?" Braska seemed suddenly interested in the noble's words, "What would cause you to say such a thing Lady Paine?"

"Well, if we are speaking among friends-"she lowered her voice, "Lord Seymour himself has told me that he wishes your son to occupy such a post. Especially now, when the Prince is in such a dire need of company."

Braska took a sip of wine and smiled, "Oh?" Seymour was planning that? Well... it was just silly to not have consulted it with him in the first place! Seifer was set to follow in a trip down to the region of Dollet. All set up in the interest of widening his perspective.

Of showing him the world.

While his daughter... she was kept as far away from the world as possible. A lovely and naïve flower. In such a world...

"So tell me then, Lord Braska, has the prince indeed made many shows of his affection for your daughter?"

Another sip.

"Well, I have tried to extract the details from Yuna, but she has made no comment other than he has made some... hm, vows? Yes- vows of his affection to my daughter."

"Obviously it has made a deep, deep impression within the lady. And she? What has she replied?"

A light chuckled escape Braska's lips, "Why none, and nothing. Yuna herself has confessed to me that she does not know what to make out of the prince's words."

"Of course, being a worried father, I forbade her from speaking with the same freedom the prince speaks to her with."

"Very cautious, indeed, milord."

A weary chuckle was the reply given.

_

* * *

Act 4, Sc.iii_

_Esthar Palace: Balcony_

The breeze out here was cool, an almost chilly wind that swept across one's shoulders and sent a shiver down the spine. The sky had gone from a rainbow of colours to a royal blue that kept turning into a deep midnight black.

Not a single star in sight.

How long had he been standing out here? Most of the night, that was for sure. Much too long, that his limbs seemed to have stiffen as if possessed by rigor mortis.

"You seem to be very troubled, your highness."

"How could I not be, Lady Yuna?" Swirling a glass of wine in his hand, he sighed, "My father's murderer roams free."

Blue and green eyes became wide for a second, surprised by his statement, "Your father's murderer, sire? The king died of natural causes-"

The glass shattered and the prince had turned towards her, with a look of pure ferocity, he grabbed her arm and jerked her towards him. "I'll tell you something." He whispered his stormy blue-grey eyes fixed on the trembling maiden.

"I'll tell you something, Lady Yuna, _something_ everyone in this hall should know," Frightened, the girl wished to shift her eyes away from the prince, but they were capture by the sheer anger in them.

Pure loathing.

"My father, did not pass away of natural causes," his grip loosened a little bit as he blinked and looked away, "He was murdered." And with that he released the girl and pushed away from her.

"Squall..."

No reply.

Looking down, the girl shifted to lean on the balcony edge, watching the prince sideways. The look of ferocity had died down, ebbed away into a quiet anger that boiled under the surface.

An anger so deep.

Like the depths of a river.

"I'm sorry."

Once again, the prince's reply was silence, as they stood side by side, watching the black night sky. Not even a ray of moonlight shone through. Nothing.

Silence reigned them for a while, until one of the guards approached them.

"Prince Squall..." A bow.

Squall and Yuna turned around to face the guard, who had a rather solemn expression on his face. Too frightened in comparison to the happy, smiling faces of the ballroom. As if he had seen death itself come for him.

"Yes, Zell. What is the matter?"

"I think... your highness needs to come see this..."

Brushing Yuna's cheek lightly, the prince followed the guard, and the girl could do nothing but watch him go. She was worried, but also frightened. Frightened of the anger she had seen.

Not directed at her, but it was an uncontrollable hate.

Emotions without control lead into madness.

_

* * *

Act 4, Sc.iv_

_Esthar Palace: Upper Tower_

"Are you certain of what you seen?"

A blond guard shifted nervously and looked at the floor, "We were pretty certain, Prince."

The prince whirled around and grabbed Zell by the collar, lifting him up against the wall, "How certain is 'pretty certain'?"

Gulping a bit, "It... it was him, your highness."

Squall released him and paced around the tower, feeling the wind brush his auburn locks of hair untidily around. "I could kill you for saying such things..."

"But... your highness, Irving saw it as well!"

Whirling around, Squall allowed his eyes to search the darkness, for any signs of what Zell spoke of. If the man were not one of his best guards, and a trusted messenger... the prince would've ignored him from the very first moment.

No- not ignored, have him thrown into the dungeons most likely...

"Where did you see it?"

Zell stepped next to the prince and timidly pointed across, at the opposite tower. "It glided from over there to here..."

He omitted the part of both him and Irving fleeing down the tower as fast as they could as soon as they saw the figure approaching. Walking across thin air. People just didn't 'walk' or 'glide' or 'slid' along thin air...

Did they?

No.

"Have you drunk much tonight?"

"No, your highness, not one glass of alcohol."

The prince stepped around the tower again and glanced down from the edge. "It's impossible."

"It would seem like so, prince..."

"But..."

"Highness?" Zell enquired softly, as Squall stepped away from the edge shaking his head. "Prince Squall?"

Blue eyes slowly focused again, "Maybe, Zell, maybe tomorrow night..."

Shifting in discomfort, the guard couldn't help but to feel uneasy at the glint in the prince's eye. Determined and...

... the guard couldn't find the right word for it. Obsessed? Possessed? Mad?

Or something else altogether?

"Tomorrow night, sire?"

"Yes, Zell, tomorrow night, maybe... the strange visitor will come again."

Strange...

Visitor?

The guard though it was more like... a vision sent from hell, after all, wasn't this time- midnight, when hell itself yawned and spat unwanted demons out to roam?

"With all respect sire, maybe..."

But Squall wasn't listening anymore, he paced around the tower once again. "Yes... yes... maybe it's trying to tell me something."

"What is...?"

"My father's spirit must be here... because ... he _was_ murdered."

And he had come to tell Squall who it had been. After all, those who died peacefully didn't come back to wonder the earth, did they?

_End of Act 4_

* * *

End Notes: Well, I'm getting somewhere now... X3, I am so sorry guys for not updating in such a long time. ;; hands out lots of candy and bishi plushies in apology

Teri-chan: Thanks so much, pokes

Gord-san, as always, thank you so very much for your insightful review. Very, very, very appreciated. hugs

RenaLanford65, thanks so much. Ne, Hamlet is pretty interesting once you get into it. I also watched a modern version of it. It was pretty cool. feels bad for Ophelia ;;

Read and review, please.


	5. Act 5

**

* * *

Destati Fatali**

Notes: I find that as the story progresses, Squall goes more and more OOC... I don't know... but I think its fitting since Hamlet supposedly 'goes mad'. So... yeah... Squall's change of behaviour is trying to portray Hamlet's character. Enough rambling, on with the story

Loosely based/inspired on Shakespeare's tragedy- "Hamlet". As mentioned, this is a crossover so expect... unusualness occurring. I wanted to try something different

Other than that please enjoy and read & review, I'll love you forever and ever.

Special thank you to Gord, TheCiz, Rena! Thanks for the reviews, you guys keep this story going!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ;; this fiction is done for entertainment purposes only.

Warnings: AU. Some OOC.

* * *

_Act 5, Sc.i_

_Esthar Palace: Northeast Tower_

"Milord..."

Silence.

"Your highness..."

Again, no response.

"Squall..." This time a different voice, female, full of worry and confusion.

Then with visible reluctance, the prince turned around to face the lady behind him, who was trembling from the cold out here. Squall didn't even flinch; the cold was nothing, absolutely nothing. "He's supposed to have come already."

"What- the ghost of your father?" Yuna enquired softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, only to have it blown over her face by a rebellious wind. "Are you certain that it was what the guards indeed saw?"

No answer, and the prince whirled angrily to look again at the midnight skies. Anything, a sign...

... Nothing but the echoes of the wind as it pushed against the tower. As if trying to bring down the entire structure, the heathens inside to be crushed by the stones.

"Squall..." the voice insisted, then a light feathery touch against his shoulder, to which the prince was unmoved. Brushing off the hand, he turned again, pacing the edge of the structure.

Again and again.

A continuing circle.

Like his thoughts, a continuing circle, once he reached a conclusion and moved forward, Squall had realized that he had once again arrived at the starting point. Thus thinking was futile, because as long as he didn't know- have more knowledge- with which to piece the puzzle...

He couldn't proceed to further to conclusions.

To step out of his circle.

Turning towards the fair lady behind him, Squall placed his hands on her shoulders resting his forehead against hers, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I know what I am told, and the guards cannot be mistaken."

Blue and green eyes filled with confusion.

"They cannot be mistaken."

The finality of his tone was unquestionable.

Arguing with him was impossible, Yuna knew that tone, his eyes- the firmness that stood behind those stormy blue-grey eyes. Her lips parted to give another little protest, but a surprised sigh was all it escaped them as Squall's cloak fell around her frame.

Well, at least she wouldn't be cold anymore...

Fingers wrapped around the cloak, pulling it tight against her lithe body, the shivering subsiding slowly.

"Stay with me another while."

And she did.

* * *

_Act 5, Sc.ii_

_Esthar Palace: Lord Braska's room_

"Ronso guard, where has my daughter gone? Bring her forth to me."

The animal-like guard shifted uncomfortable for a second, and looked at his lord apologetically, "I'm sorry milord, but she's with the prince... and he has forbade anyone intruding."

"Why- alone?!"

A little wince, ronso ears were particularly sensitive to loud voices- screams. "Yes, alone, Lord Braska. They were in the North Tower, at least, that's where I left Lady Yuna until Prince Squall dismissed me."

Braska paced impatiently around his room, "I do not approve that you left my daughter alone... with his Highness..."

"With all due respect, milord, the prince wouldn't let any harm befall-"

"Do not contradict me!"

Braska fumed in silence while the ronso lowered his head, "Forgive me milord. I forget myself."

"Too right you forget yourself, Ronso one. I would not have her in the prince's company- alone! The prince... is..."

"-Different." A third voice, Seifer, who bowed at the entrance of his father's room. "Father, I agree that her being left alone is inappropriate, but Squall has made many moves to show his intentions. They are honourable."

"Do you believe such a thing, son?" Braska said softly, sitting himself at a chair and pouring himself a glass of wine. "I wouldn't for the world have her alone with the prince."

"You never objected so strongly, father." Seifer lowered his head respectfully, "I trust my sister, and Squall. He's my friend."

Braska took a gulp and licked his lips, "Your friend, Seifer?" A little sneer to his words, and the High Priest let his last question hang silently.

"I shall fetch her, milord."

"You do that, Ronso guard."

The sound of footsteps out of the room, and Seifer turned his fierce green eyes upon his father. "You judge her too harshly father."

"And you don't judge her hard enough."

Father and son stared at each other for a long time, until finally, Seifer lowered his head, acknowledging his respect for the older man. "You know I trust you in all aspects, father, what is it about Squall that you find so wrong now?"

Braska sighed again, "Come closer to me, Seifer, and I'll tell you..."

_

* * *

Act 5, Sc.iii_

_Esthar Palace: Northeast Tower_

"You believe me, don't you?" Squall said looking down at the future High Priestess, who was between looking apologetic and between seemingly lost in a daydream.

Pausing to give him an answer, Yuna considered that in this case it may be better not to say anything- but nod, you can't go wrong with nodding, right?

... Hopefully.

Nod.

Squall gave a rare smile, but it wasn't... those secretive smiles he offered when no one was around but them, there was something in that smile. Something that had changed. Something which was new.

A little hint of madness?

A smile between relieved, pleased... and something. That _something_ which Yuna tried to grasp and understand. Perhaps that held the key to Squall, to who he was, to understand what was wrong with him now.

What was bothering him?

Pressing their foreheads together, he gave a sigh, "Thank you... I know its true, I know my father's spirit was here... Yuna..."

Another sigh, and the girl found herself closing her eyes, lulled by the atmosphere, everything was so... right.

"I know he's trying to tell me something... but I don't know what." He paused, his fingers trailing along the cloak over her shoulders, rubbing the cloth nervously between his thumbs.

"I need to know what-"

The sound of intruding footsteps caused Squall to lift his eyes, warningly at the intruding Ronso guard.

"I thought I made it clear that-"

The beast-like warrior bowed profusely and cleared his throat, "I know, your highness, but it is her father- Lord Braska who requests her precense."

Lord Braska?

Squall narrowed his eyes dangerously at the Ronso, "You can tell Lord Braska that-"He fell silent, feeling Yuna's light hand on his arm. A silent question in the gesture. Shifting unhappily, "-she'll be right with him, and send him my apologies for keeping her." He finished.

Flashing him a bright smile, Yuna nodded and bowed, "Thank you, your highness."

Forcing himself to return the smile, he gave a quick nod, "It is I who should thank you, for gracing me with your presence, milady."

"It is my pleasure."

"No lady," A smile bordering upon a smirk, "The pleasure is all mine."

_

* * *

Act 5, Sc.iv_

_Esthar Palace: Outside Lord Braska's Chambers_

Both Seifer and Braska paced around her, it made Yuna squirm nervously, but she continued staring blankly ahead. Focused on nothing more than what was in front of her- the wall.

"I don't know, milord."

"But what were you two speaking about for such a long time, unwatched?"

Yuna cleared her throat, "It was nothing important, father,"

"Or perhaps it was that they did not do a lot of talking."

"Seifer!" Yuna protested, a light blush covering her cheeks at his insinuation. "It was nothing like that, we were just talking." And waiting for something.

Something that never happened, but waiting nonetheless, plus large parts of their time up there had been pure silence.

"Oh, but you wear his cloak?"

"It was very cold up there."

"Yuna don't you lie to me, I want to know what went on up there!" Braska rose his voice impatiently and frowned at his young daughter.

Her cheeks flushed again, but this time it was not embarrassment which filled them, rather anger, "Then you'll have a hard time finding out, since nothing happened!"

"Yuna!" This time it was Seifer, "Mind your manners towards your father."

Dejectedly, the girl lowered her voice, "I apologise, but please, father, nothing happened there."

"Then why take such a long time up there?"

The girl sighed and looked at the floor, "We were waiting for something..."

"Something? What could you possible wait for in that tower?" Something in Braska's tone bordered on the line of scorn and mockery- aimed at his daughter, whom shifted under his burning glance.

"N-nothing important..."

Braska gave a scoff, "It must certainly have been important, if you were willing to wait up there all that while..."

"He asked me not to leave."

Seifer frowned a little and rubbed the bridge of his nose, tiredly, maybe his father's questioning was too rough for his taste but... Seifer trusted his father to make the right decisions. Especially for Yuna.

"What were you waiting for?"

"Shooting stars..."

And Lord Braska exchanged a look with Seifer.

_

* * *

Act 5, Sc.v_

_Esthar Palace: Yuna's room_

"You're angry at me, brother, I can tell."

Seifer shook his head pacing around, like a caged animal, as Yuna swung her legs a little, sitting on the bed comfortably. Squall's cloak was folded neatly next to her, while she had changed into her sleeping gown.

"You always pace when you're angry."

He lifted his green eyes to met her mismatched own. One green. One blue. A curse some had said. "I pace when I'm worried too."

"Are you worried then, brother?"

"Of course I am worried, for you, Yuna."

She shifted her eyes away, and began fiddling with the edge of the cloak, feeling the pleasantly warm texture under her fingers. "I don't see the need to be worried about me, brother."

"Yuna, I'm serious. I can see our father's concern."

She met his argument with defiant silence. No, she would not give into this.

"You don't know Squall."

She looked at the wall again. No, not listening.

"He can be unpredictable."

"I don't see anything wrong with him."

Seifer sighed, noticing the watered-down anger in her tone, and sat next to her, stroking her arm, "I know you don't sister, but you're naïve, you don't know the world..."

"... because you've never let me see it for myself..."

Seifer stopped his caress and shifted away, silent for a few moments, debating what to answer. "... your innocence is a rare thing in this world."

Silence.

"Father tells me the prince has made his affections known to you, what have you answered?"

Yuna sighed, "Nothing, nothing that would displease father."

The knight nodded, "I trust your word."

"Thank you, brother." Yuna threw her arms around the blond man, happily, her spirits raised at the prospect of his trust. "I'm telling you the truth..."

Seifer looked up at the ceiling, patting his sister comfortingly, "Then tell me... what were you really doing up in the tower tonight?"

Yuna shifted and looked back at Seifer, looking between guilty and flushing deeply. "It's complicated..."

"Why?"

"Because I promised not to tell..."

Taking her arm in a firm grasp, Seifer looked at his sister, a hint of dislike in his eyes- not for her- but for the prince. "Was it something we wouldn't like?"

"No... not really..."

"Yes or no."

"No..."

Seifer released her, "You're loyal to him, that I can see."

Do you love him?

Yet that question hung unanswered in the air.

"Seifer..."

"Hm?"

Yuna shifted and cuddled up against him, "I'm scared for him."

"Who?" He said patting her, and kissing her forehead, before moving away and tucking her into the bed.

"Squall."

Flashing her a reassuring smile he kissed her forehead again. "Do not trouble yourself, drink your tonic, and sleep." He offered her the glass.

Taking it between trembling fingers, Yuna looked at Seifer, hesitating for a second, before she gulped down the entire thing in one go. She handed the glass back, and rested back against the pillow, blue and green eyes closing.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Yuna." Seifer made sure she was tucked in properly and then left the room quietly.

Braska, who had been waiting outside looked at his son expectantly, "Well?"

"... maybe you were right."

_End of Act 5_

* * *

End notes: I was trying to develop Yuna as Ophelia a little more. Weee And Seifer was fun to do. He's such a good, caring brother... like Laertes.

On another note, I'm going to be gone until Tuesday, so... not any updates before then, but if things work out as I want... there should be one before Saturday 24- which is when I leave again. Travelling...

TheCiz- Thank you for your review! hands you Leon plushie I was hoping the fact this fic was so different that it would catch the interest of people. LOL! hides from your cat

Gord- As always, thank you for your very thoughtful review. Yep! That's right, Squall is going to follow Hamlet's madness, but I think it's hard to write it. Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it! hands you Squall plushie

Rena- I sorrie that an update took so long! But I'll be better now, I'll try! hugs Meh, yeah, Hamlet was hard to get through, but nice! I also watched this modern version of it last week, which kind of was my kick to just get down and write some more of this fic. hands you Sasame plushie


End file.
